kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Cars
The are miniature cars used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared. Some Shift Cars enhance Drive's current Type form with a Tire Exchange, adding the last part of a Shift Car's name to his current Type (i.e., Type Speed Flare). The Shift Cars have a capacity for sentience, as they are able to attack Roimudes by traveling on special tracks that they spawn. As long as someone has a Shift Car on their person, they are able to ignore the time distortions a Roimude emits when active. Shift Cars are also used by Drive's rival, Mashin Chaser, known as . Shift Cars Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Speed. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Wild. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Technique. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Fruit. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. KRDr-Shift Speed.png|Type Speed Shift Car Wild-0.jpg|Type Wild Shift Car Tec.jpg|Type Technique Shift Car Tpe-Fruit Car.jpg|Type Fruit Shift Car Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Max Flare Tire, enabling him to utilize fire-enhanced attacks. * : Allows Drive to gain the Funky Spike Tire, enabling him to shoot projectiles of spikes. * : Allows Drive to gain the Midnight Shadow Tire, granting him enhanced stealth capabilities, as well as enable him to throw projectiles of energy shuriken and create copies of himself. * : Allows Drive to gain the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping him with the Justice Cage so that he can use it to imprison enemies when he throws it at them. * : Allows Drive to gain the Spin Mixer Tire, enabling him to shoot projectiles of quick drying cement that can restrain and slow down enemies. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dimension Cab Tire, enabling him to create portals that can teleport a part of his body. * : Allows Drive to gain the Massive Monster Tire, equipping him with the Monster Discs so that he can use them to crush enemies between their jaws. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Tire, equipping him with two poker chip-themed shields and enabling him to shoot projectiles of coins. * : Allows Drive to gain the Mad Doctor Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Holy Christmas Tire. KRDr-Max Flare.png|Max Flare Shift Car KRDr-Funky Spike.png|Funky Spike Shift Car KRDr-Midnight Shadow.png|Midnight Shadow Shift Car Justice Hunter-1.jpg|Justice Hunter Shift Car Spin Mixer-0.jpg|Spin Mixer Shift Car Dimension Cab-0.jpg|Dimension Cab Shift Car Massive Monster-1.jpg|Massive Monster Shift Car Dream Vegas-0.jpg|Dream Vegas Shift Car Mad Doctor.jpg|Mad Doctor Shift Car Rumble Dump.jpg|Rumble Dump Shift Car Fire Braver.jpg|Fire Braver Shift Car Rolling Gravity.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car X-Mas Shift Car.jpg|Holy Christmas Shift Car New Cars.jpg|5 new Shift Cars Viral Cores * : A Viral Core that can evolve Cobra-typed Roimudes, causing Roimude 029 to evolve into its Iron Roimudo form. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Spider-typed Roimudes. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Bat-typed Roimudes. 1-2.jpg|Chaser Cobra Viral Core 2-1.jpg|Chaser Spider Viral Core 3-1.jpg|Chaser Bat Viral Core Unused Shift Cars These are Shift Cars that have sounds programmed into the DX Drive Driver, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Type Change Cars * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Super. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Formula. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Dead Heat. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Next. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Special. Tire Exchange Cars * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Deco Traveler Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Amazing Circus Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Hooking Wrecker Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Road Winter Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Burning Solar Tire. Drive's Tires Type Changes YoDwOek - Imgur.jpg|Type Speed Tire Tire Exchanges Drive Max Flare Tire.jpg|Max Flare Tire Drive Funky Spike Tire.jpg|Funky Spike Tire Drive Midnight Shadow Tire.jpg|Midnight Shadow Tire 3-2.jpg|Justice Hunter Tire 2-2.jpg|Spin Mixer Tire 1-3.jpg|Massive Monster Tire Notes *The Shift Cars are similar in concept to the miniature used by the in , Drive's first Super Hero Time lineup partner. *The Shift Cars can create a track for running, like the DenLiner and the Zero-Liner. *The first two of Mashin Chaser's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Support Robots